wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Rosie
Rosie is a Guardian Angel who was a former Angel of Darkness. Her character appears in the Wizards vs. Angels trilogy. Biography Early Life Rosie was born an angel. Rosie was sweet and down-to-earth. ("Everything's Rosie for Justin") Rosie was a guardian angel and she was teaching her student, Tina. It is unknown how, but eventually, Rosie met the angel of darkness leader, Gorog. Rosie is influenced by Gorog and leaves her job as a guardian angel to become an angel of darkness. Gorog assigns her to make Justin Russo fall in love with her so they can use them to their advantage as part of their plan for angels of darkness to take over the world. ("Wizards vs. Angels") Season 4 Justin is tutoring his class of delinquent wizards when new student Rosie joins the class. Rosie claims that she was kicked out of WizTech and sent to Justin's tutoring class. Rosie is bringing the class down as she is hopeless in magic. During a ritual that the tutoring class has to do, Rosie messes up and her robe falls off revealing her white angel wings. Rosie reveals to Justin that she's heard so many good things about him and she wanted to meet him. Justin asks Rosie out on a date and they become a couple. ("Everything's Rosie for Justin") Justin sets up he and Rosie's first date on the terrace of the Russo's apartment. The date is ruined when Alex, Maxine, Harper, Theresa, and Jerry crash the date. Alex suggests that Justin take Rosie to an angel club in Los Angelas. Alex and Harper tag along. The date is going well until Alex and Harper are on the dance floor doing the "Angel Slide" when all the angels fly up except for Alex and Harper. Zeedrik thinks that the Russo's and Rosie aren't angels. Justin convinces them that they are until Alex drops Ozzy Osburn's star from the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Zeedrik thinks that the Russo's and Rosie are angels of darkness and everyone runs out. Rosie gets lost in the crowd and Justin thinks she left him. Justin is sitting outside depressed when Rosie walks up to him. She reveals that she got lost in the crowd and that she loves Justin. Justin says that he was once in love he lost her, so he really doesn't want to lose another girl. Justin and Rosie sit and look at the stars. From the behind, Rosie's white angel wings transform into a black angel of darkness wings. ("Dancing with Angels") Alex and Harper start to notice that Justin is acting bad and they find it confusing since Justin is dating an angel and an angel should influence him to be good. Alex visits the guardian angel headquarters and guardian angel in training, Tina comes back with Alex. Tina realizes that Justin's girlfriend is her former guardian angel teacher. Alex and Tina confront Rosie but Justin chooses Rosie. Justin and Rosie steal the moral compass and return it to the angel of darkness leader, Gorog. Justin becomes an angel of darkness so he can be with Rosie. Gorog tells Rosie that she can decide how to destroy Justin. Rosie tells Gorog that she thought they would let him go once he did what they wanted. Gorog reveals that he lied. Rosie realizes what she's done and goes back to get help from Alex to stop Gorog and save Justin. Alex, Tina, and Rosie return. Alex and Justin fight for the compass. Gorog threatens to destroy Rosie if Alex doesn't return the compass. Rosie tells Justin she loves him and Justin restores the compass back to good which makes Gorog powerless. Justin and Rosie flash home. Rosie is thrilled they can be together now and Rosie is an angel again. Justin tells Rosie that he loves her and he always will, but she needs to be a guardian angel again. Rosie and Justin break up on good terms and Rosie becomes a guardian angel again ("Wizards vs. Angels") Powers and Abilities Since Rosie has shifted between being an Angel of Darkness and Guardian Angel, there have been many abilities that she had possessed. The following are what have been showed. *'Morality Manipulation: '''When being an Angel of Darkness, Rosie possessed the ability to persuade and influence Justin to doing bad actions. *'Telepathy: '''Although its said that Guardian Angels could communicate by using telepathy, it turned out that even as an Angel of Darkness, she still wielded the ability. Appearances *Everything's Rosie for Justin *Dancing with Angels *Wizards vs. Angels Trivia *While it is stated that Angels can't lie, Rosie lied multiple times to Justin and Alex (probably because she was an Angel of Darkness at that time) which is completely contradictory to Rosie being a real angel (as well as her "Guardian angel wings having spots of gray on them to which the Zedrick questioned if those were Dark Angel wings."). *She and Juliet are the only girlfriends that Justin's had for more than 2 episodes. *She will not be returning since Justin has been reunited with Juliet. *She and Amy are both former villains and Justin's ex-girlfriends. *Rosie and Juliet were both introduced during a three-part episode. *Rosie is Justin's second true love of the series, the first being Juliet. *Even though she broke up with Justin, she still loves him and is currently his guardian angel. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Justin's Girlfriends Category:Magical beings Category:Antagonists Category:Teens Category:Recurring characters Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Minor characters